Repenting Sin
by gorgeousbowneyesslash
Summary: Harry discovers a Bible ... and learns of Christianity. This is my take on how Harry and the Wizarding World view religion. Harry goes a little psycho as he discovers all the sin he's been committing unknowingly. This is also a slash story HPDM.


**Repenting Sin**

_**By gorgeousbowneyes**_

Chapter One: The Bible

Draco swept into the small living room that he shared with his life partner, in search of a stray text he needed for the few hours he would be spending at work that day. He rustled around the couch, pulling up the cushions, pushing around stacks of papers and moving around all sorts of bits and pieces that lurked around. He sighed and stood up straight, stretching his hands into the air, then letting them fall, one falling behind his head to scratch at his back. Where the heck could the damn thing be? Maybe Harry had moved it? He spied the book case in the corner and approached it warily. Would it be in there?

He sighed and stepped up in front of it. There was no other possible place it could be, so he started removing books upon books from the shelves in search of his much needed tome. He dumped them down on the floor as carefully as he could in his haste. Some of these books had never been opened, just sitting in place collecting dust. He paused as he picked up one to glance at the title.

"The Bible?? What the. I didn't know we had one of those." He shrugged and placed it on the coffee table, as the floor was starting to fill up. He looked back to the shelves and suddenly exclaimed in triumph. There was that damned Magical Law text he needed! He grabbed it quickly and rushed out of the room, into the kitchen where Harry handed him some toast, along with a quick, chaste, kiss on the lips, and then he rushed to the front door, collecting his brief case and cloak on the way. He left in a bustle, toast hanging from his mouth, one arm through a sleeve and the other dangling. He'd be damned if he was late for this meeting!

-

Harry sighed in amusement as he watched Draco leave their apartment. Draco had woken a little late this morning, due to their mischievous behaviour the previous night, and then had to rush to get into the office on time. Why the blond still bothered to work Harry didn't know, Lord knows they have enough money to live comfortably to the end of their days ten times over. He glanced around the doorframe to the living room and noticed the mess his partner had made in his rush. He sighed again and walked into the room, intent on cleaning it up.

As Harry replaced the numerous tomes back from the floor and onto the shelf, he pondered over the last few years of his life. It had been peaceful ever since he had defeated Voldemort, and he'd managed to fade into the background. He tried to stay out of the limelight as much as possible, as all the questions of reporters and the blatant stares of total strangers just brought back unwanted memories of what he'd had to face in the battle field against his mortal enemy.

He'd been with Draco since just a month and a half after the fateful date that decided he could live. Although he was a living breathing being, his soul had nearly died along with Voldemort that day, and he barely recovered. The only thing that pulled him out of that deep depression had been Malfoy, taunting him to a point of total anger that he had lunged himself at the blond in a rage in the middle of the Ministry of Magic. He certainly had intentions of killing the bastard, but as soon as he registered the hate he felt, he realised he didn't hate Malfoy. And then he realised he was feeling, that he wasn't lost, and he was so shocked that he wasn't thinking straight, and he'd kissed Malfoy.

Harry smiled and shook his head in memory of that first awkward stage of "I like you, do you like me?" They'd now been together for five and a half years, were living together in their own prestigious penthouse apartment building, and as far as Harry could tell, were very happy together and had no intentions of changing the arrangements for a very long time. He wondered over to the coffee table and noticed a solid black book with gold embossed letters. The title read "The Bible." Harry had no idea what it was. He picked it up and flicked through it, and discovered there was a lot in it. As there was nothing else to do that day except potter about in the house, he sat down on the sofa and opened to the first page of text, beginning to read.

_Genesis: 1: _

_In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth. Now the earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters. And God said, "Let there be light," and there was light. God saw that the light was good, and he separated the light from the darkness. God called the light "day," and the darkness he called "night." And there was evening, and there was morning – the first day. _

Harry paused. God...He'd only ever heard a little about this before, being so excluded from everything at his young age. The Dursleys had never cared for him or his education, it was no wonder he had no concept of religion. He continued to read of the creation of earth, and then onto the story of Adam and Eve and even further to the fall of man which is followed by Noah and the Ark. From there it started to get confusing as there were so many names, telling of how the population grew from its small origins, the story of Abraham. He continued through the book of Genesis, coming to the book of Exodus. He read of the struggles in Egypt, and that of Moses. He finally came across something called the Ten Commandments.

_Exodus: 20:_

_I am the Lord you God, who brought you out of Egypt, out of the land of slavery:_

_You shall have no other gods before me._

_You shall not make for yourself an idol._

_You shall not misuse the name of the Lord your God._

_Remember the Sabbath day by keeping it holy._

_Honour your father and your mother._

_You shall not murder._

_You shall not commit adultery._

_You shall not steal._

_You shall not give false testimony against your neighbour._

_You shall not covet your neighbour's house._

Harry gulped. "You shall not murder..." he repeated under his breath. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to forget the images of him shooting a stream of green light, hitting Voldemort square in the chest, the supposedly all powerful wizard crumpling to the ground, stone cold dead. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't block out those images. Was he condemned to hell because of what he'd had to do to survive in this life? Would he have been better to die?

"You shall not make for yourself an idol... Haven't I also done this? The-Boy-Who-Lived...That is a false idol, and yet it is me." He let the book fall. Discovering religion this late in life was such a hard thing for anyone, let alone one who'd been all but forced into committing sin of the worst kind. He buried his head in his hands. What was he to do?

-

Around midday that very same day, Sunday for that matter, Draco came home from work to take Harry for lunch.

"Harry? Hun, I was thinking we could go out for lunch today?" Not getting a reply, Draco ventured to their bedroom to see if Harry was sleeping, but the bed was crisply made, no sign of him there. He wondered back to the kitchen, wondering if he had some form of muggle music player in his ears again, that silly new device Harry insisted was called an Eye-Pod. I-Pog. Whatever. But there was no sign of him in the kitchen either. He moved on into the living room, and found his objective.

"Hey Harry...Harry? What's the matter?" Draco was met with a strange sight of Harry sitting on the floor of the room, in front of their coffee table, with a multitude of fluoro coloured sticky notes around him, his attention on a black tome, which was covered in the same sticky notes. As Draco spoke his name though, Harry's head snapped up and his eyes met with Draco's. "Hun? What's the matter? What are you _doing_?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me about any of this? Or the consequences of our whole life? It's wrong." Harry replied in a dead voice.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, confused.

"Us! We're a sin! Not to mention all the other foul things I've done that will condemn me!"

"Harry, what are you going on about?" Draco asked, approaching the seated man. He sat down next to him and attempted to wrap his arms around the man he loved, only to be pushed violently away.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Harry exclaimed, jumping to his feet and rushing to the other side of the room.

"Harry –" Draco protested, his voice hurt.

"_Leviticus 18:22 Do not lie with a man as one lies with a woman, that is detestable!_ Detestable Draco! We're disgusting! It's a fucking sin what we do every night!"

"Harry please, what's gotten into you?" Draco exclaimed, totally confused as to what was happening.

"The Bible has, that's what! You left it on the coffee table this morning when you went through all the books. I've never seen one before, Draco, so I sat down and read it. I've read most of it. I'm a living, walking sin! I've committed murder, I'm a false idol, people worship me as a god, I've lied, I've slept with men as one would with a woman – multiple times! – and most of all, I'm a fucking wizard!"

-

AN: This started as a One-Shot, but it's turned into heaps more. I couldn't just not upload what I have though, so here you go. Let me know what you think in a review!!


End file.
